


Winter

by SpectralFossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shimadacest, it is bc i say so even though its not explicit, sleepy genji, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralFossa/pseuds/SpectralFossa
Summary: Genji always hated the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Asked for prompts on tumblr, had one for "Genji sleeping in Hanzo's lap" I can't say no to that kind of sweet fluff.

It was always coldest just before dusk, something that was rather easy to forget when the day was spent training hard under the clear winter sky. Shivering, arms tucked in tight against his chest, Genji made his way back from the practice grounds. His sword felt like a constant, overbearing weight against his back as he trudged across the yard, shuffling the leaves as he went.

He had always hated the cold, had always been one to avoid it whenever it was possible, but he supposed, it was easy to forget the cold when he had been so distracted. Sparing with a dummy was nothing, held no real challenge. However, he always managed to find ways to make it difficult, always picking some obscure objective to complete. Today was really no different, exhaustion plagued the corners of his eyes and as the warm light of the sliding door came into view he couldn’t stop the contented smile that crept across his face. Some rest was well deserved.

He pressed on, rubbing his hands together as he went. The sun was only getting lower as he slid the door open, casting the all too familiar red-navy glow against walls and wooden floors. He wasted no time stepping inside, shedding the burden of his sword against the inside wall by the door before turning on his heel to slide the door back, the warmth of the building cut through the cold like a swift strike of a blade. It was a welcome change. Cold hands lifted to tug his scarf closer to his face, burying his nose into the orange fabric. It was always his nose that got the coldest.

“I find it surprising you were out past dusk.” A teasing remark came from somewhere off behind him, easily identified as his brother. The tone made his warm smile widen behind his raised scarf.

“I got carried away is all, trying to practice my form. Aren’t you the one who always says it needs work, anija?” His tone was affectionate, light as his footsteps as he crossed the wooden floor to the tatami mats where his brother sat on his haunches in front of a small table.

“So you do listen? Hah- I thought I would never see the day.” As he grew closer to his brother he realized that his eyes were closed, an obvious sign of his current obsession with meditation. Genji could have laughed, but he decided against it. For now. He settled, instead, for sitting down next to his brother, shoving his shoulder up against him. The cold that still clung to his body must have still been present, his action made Hanzo jolt and he opened his eyes, staring like he had just seen a criminal.

“You still feel like the outside.” His tone was a bit harsher, obviously the cold was not appreciated, but Genji only pressed in closer. His brother had been inside all day and the warmth that radiated off of him was far too comforting for the younger Shimada to ignore.

“Smell like it too.” There was slight laugh to that one, Genji could have sworn he heard it. Though, he knew his brother was far too proud to admit it. He simply rolled his eyes and nuzzled in closer, hands holding onto his scarf tighter as he tried to nudge himself further against the welcoming warmth the room and his brother offered his cold frame.

“Is that really any way to talk to a weary warrior, anija? Shouldn’t you be lavishing your love on me, asking me of all my wild adventures?” He said it with a half-hearted laugh, short lived and warm.

“Ah! So you mistake me for some commoner so easily swooned by your so called ‘adventures’? I should have guessed as much.” Hanzo jabbed back, his arm that hand been resting down, hand balled on his leg, lifted up and pulled his younger brother in against his side. The gesture had the warmth Genji had been seeking come to his cheeks, hands gripping tighter at his scarf as he happily nuzzled into the hold around his shoulders. Lethargy tugged at his bones, a yawn making a soft noise rise up out of his chest.

“My adventures are far too wild a tale for any mere commoner! Only the most important of nobles may here them.” As he continued to joke, Genji felt himself sink further into the clutches of exhaustion, the longer he sat up against his brother, the more he felt himself slip down into a desire for sleep.

“You are so foolish.” Hanzo’s words were light, holding no bite. Which was rare, Genji made a note of it - he would most definitely want to remember this. He would have loved to have stayed in the moment longer, continued their playful chat. However, he felt his vision fade out and he finally let go of his scarf to grab on to Hanzo’s arm, shifting slowly under the weight of it. He remembered leaning against his brother’s chest before it everything faded out, the warmth and steady breathing between them making the fight against sleep too much.

–

Genji’s head was heavy in his lap, probably a result of his over inflated ego, Hanzo mused the joke to himself, giving a soft laugh as he gave a short glance to his thoroughly exhausted brother. It had been so long since he had seen him so tired, but despite everything he couldn’t deny how ridiculous he looked, scarf pulled up to his nose, one hand clutching the fabric of his dark hakama and the other still attached to his exposed forearm. Ridiculous. But cute. Hanzo scoffed quietly, a small smile tugging his lips as he lifted his free hand to unclasp the headband from his brother’s forehead. Genji was so exhausted he didn’t even stir at the objecting article being removed, what had he been doing to make him so tired? Hanzo made a point to remember to ask him later.

“How foolish.” His smile stayed in place as he pushed back the stray bangs that flopped down against his brother’s forehead when he had removed the headband. Foolish, but cute. Tch, only when he was sleeping though, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr! Spectralfossa.tumblr.com


End file.
